


A S E X U A L; A Drarry One Shot

by alextheanimagus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A S E X U A L, Asexual, Boy x boy, Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Drarry, F/M, Harry Potter - Freeform, M/M, Sadness, Sex, Sexuality, alextheanimagus, draco malfoy x harry potter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:27:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4818587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alextheanimagus/pseuds/alextheanimagus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't love you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A S E X U A L; A Drarry One Shot

**A S E X U A L ; Drarry One Shot**

**Starring:**  
_Asexual!Harry_  
Pansexual!Draco  
Bisexual!Ron  
Heterosexual!Hermione 

"Blimey Harry! Do you mind not snogging Malfoy in front of me?"  
Harry reluctantly pulled away from his lover.

"Sorry Ron." He apologized sheepishly.

"'s alright, mate. Besides, you have to watch me and Hermione snog in the common room." Ron proceeded into their dorm, grabbed his ink, and made his way back to the great hall.

"Why don't we go somewhere a bit more private?" Draco asked, adding a wink.  
Harry blushed, imagining what the taller boy had planned for them in the Room of Requirement.  
Swiftly, Draco stood up taking Harry's hand and together they walked to the Room of Requirement. They didn't care about being seen. Most students weren't straight, and that was completely fine. Even some professors swung the other way.

"I need a place for me and Harry." Draco said, once they got to the Room of Requirement. The door formed, and together they went inside.  
Almost immediately, Draco pressed his lips against Harry's.  
"I love you, so much." He murmured against the boy's mouth.  
"I love you more." Harry replied, forcefully pushing his lips against Draco's.  
Draco pushed him back. "Oh but my dear, that's not possible." He breathed, as if Harry took in every last ounce of oxygen he had left in his lungs.  
The Slytherin pushed his lover against the wall gently (not forcefully, he couldn't think of hurting Harry) and pressed his lips against the Gryffindor's own.  
They were so soft, as if the angels had taken feathers from the purest animal, put them into a pillow, and carved it into what was Harry's lips. Draco couldn't live without Harry, he didn't know how he lived without him before Hogwarts. He loved him, he wanted him, he needed him.  
He needed to show Harry how much he loved him, how much he meant to him. Sly as a snake, the boy in the serpent house swiftly worked off Harry's cloak. Harry, pretending as if he didn't notice, was wondering if the boy in front of him had sex in mind. He told him he was asexual before, but he didn't think Draco really understood. Desperate to make him understand, Harry searched through the library in hopes of a book on sexualities. Not that he expected he'd find one.

Sexualities weren't even known to Hogwarts students/staff until a couple years back when a mudblood said they were "pansexual". He had to explain it to everyone, and suddenly everyone started questioning themselves on sexuality and started asking the kid questions on them. There was even one day where people lined up and kissed the other gender to see if they felt anything. 

Being lost in thought, Harry did not notice Draco making quick work of undoing his shirt buttons.  
_Please don't go too far._  
Please don't go too far.  
Harry hoped Draco could read his mind.  
He simply did not understand how simultaneously Draco could kiss him passionately while unbuttoning his shirt. How did he know exactly where the buttons were?  
He felt his hand trace the outline of his crotch. Harry's breathing hitched, Draco didn't seem to notice this. Before Harry even began to comprehend what was happening, Draco tugged on his shirt, desperately trying to pull it off. Harry pushed his hands away. The Slytherin didn't reply, but simply grunted. He started kissing Harry's collarbone, hungry for sex, for _him_. Draco pulled at Harry's shirt again, this time ripping it off. Harry pulled the torn shirt on desperately. "Draco, please." He begged. However Draco still didn't acknowledge his words.  
He pulled Harry's belt loop down, the Gryffindor quick to pull his trousers back up. "Draco, stop." He attempted again. All he got was a strange whine sound out of his boyfriend. He tugged at the same belt loops again (the ones at the side), not listening to the shorter boy's pleads. Harry began to cry. This... this wasn't right. Draco should at least get the slightest hint by now. "Draco," He croaked out, not having energy to stop him anymore.  
He could feel the boy tug at his pants again, this time succeeding to pull them down.  
_Stop him. Stop him. Stop him._  
Suddenly, as if his energy had been replenished by magic, he pushed Draco back. 

"STOP IT!" Harry yelled, his voice cracking due to the previous breakdown just minutes ago.  
Breathing heavily, Harry searched Draco's eyes for any search of emotion. Confusion. Loss. Hurt. Sadness. Longing. Regret. Harry didn't understand how one person could feel so many emotions, especially a Malfoy. Not being able to hide his own emotions anymore, Harry sunk to the ground and buried his head in his arms.  
Draco, not knowing what to do, awkwardly walked out, leaving Harry (who was stripped down to his boxers, thanks to Draco) crying on the room floor.

The second Malfoy walked out, the room transformed into a welcoming bedroom, with a bed, tissues, books (to occupy him) and a cup of tea along with some firewhisky to succumb his pain. Sometimes, there'd be a throw pillow for him to scream into. This room sure knew how to take care of him.  
_Unlike Draco..._  
No. He had to stop his mind. If only he could use Occlumency against his conscience.  
Meanwhile, Draco couldn't stop thinking of what he'd done wrong. Had Harry not loved him? Had he not wanted him? He knew Harry was asexual, but asexuals could still have sex if they wanted to. Had Harry not wanted to have sex with Draco? His boyfriend? His soulmate? His future husband perhaps? Draco just didn't understand.

"Okay, that's it." Hermione started, not being able to put up with Harry's glum mood for much longer. "What's wrong!"  
"Nothing. Nothing's wrong." Harry replied a bit too quickly to be true.  
Hermione looked him in the eye, only for him to divert his gaze from the other side. However, a  
determined Hermione stood in front of her friend. No words were spoken for about 5 minutes. "If you won't talk to me, at least talk to Ron!" She turned to the girls dormitories, hair whipping behind her as she did so.  
Harry wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. He sulked upstairs to the Room of Requirement, the usual set up waiting for him. 

"Harry and Draco haven't been speaking in weeks, plus I haven't seen Harry that much anymore." Ron was sitting with Hermione in the common room, discussing the health of their best friend.  
Meanwhile, Harry had locked the dorm with a spell unknown to Ron and Hermione, and cast a silencing spell. He was currently bawling his eyes out, looking through old photographs and passed notes. They both avoided each other every chance they got. Harry didn't even know why, they just kind of.. did. 

Draco, on the other hand was seen often around the castle, a smile lingering on his face. He had learned to get over Harry, but then again you can never get over the Harry Potter.  
The words "He does not love you." were carved in his mind, there to remind him every time he thought of his other half. Physically, he looked fine. A Malfoy never displayed how they felt. Unless he was with or around Harry. Emotionally, Draco was breaking - no, he was broken. And it was all his fault. Harry told him to stop, but he couldn't resist. He was disgusted by his actions, disgusted by himself. How could he do such a thing? Hurt such a fragile, beautiful boy? His eyes weren't the sparkling green that held forests behind them, but more of a dull green that was compared to a dying snake, losing all of it's color in it's last moments. Draco didn't cry. He simply tried to push Harry away and focus on his studies. Although, pushing him away seemed only to bring him closer.  
The raven haired boy hadn't been spotted in the castle once for three weeks. Ron and Hermione didn't even know where he went. They managed to open the door, but there was no sight of Harry. The panic and worry seemed to spread throughout the school, even Draco was starting to get a bit shaken up. Professors used all their free periods to search every place the boy might be. They even contacted the Dursleys. Of course, Harry wouldn't go someplace obvious like Grimmald Place or Hogsmeade, he went to none other than beyond the Forbidden Forest, with the invisibility cloak of course. 

It had been 2 months. Still no sign of Harry. Some people had began to give up, but Weasley, Granger, the professors and Malfoy would not. He had begun to work with the two best friends.  
"Okay Draco, do you remember if Harry talked about a place he liked to go to?"  
The blonde racked his brain, looking for an answer to Granger's question.  
The trees behind the Forbidden Forest. Harry liked to go there because it was peaceful. Draco had never been there, they'd have to pass everything in the forest before getting to their destination.  
"Trees." He stated. Seeing the confusion in the two Gryffindors' eyes, he added "Beyond the Forbidden Forest." 

"Of course!" Hermione stated, leaving the two boys in a confused state. "It's just so, Harry-like." Ron nodded, agreeing with his girlfriend.  
"So when do we set off?" Draco asked, unable to be apart from Harry any longer. He didn't expect for him to take him back, it was his fault anyway. He just wanted Harry to explain, to clear things up.  
"Tonight." Ronald stated.

When night time rolled around, the three met outside the castle near the greenhouse. "I couldn't find Harry's invisibility cloak, so he probably has it on him." Whispered the muggle born.  
The others nodded beside her. 

Many dark creatures met them in the forest, and once they came across the spiders, Ron immediately retreated behind Hermione. They must have been there for a while, casting hexes and jinxes to make sure they didn't come after them.

It wasn't until about sunrise till they got past the forest. "Okay, be very alert. Harry's probably got the cloak on so look at the ground for any sign of footprints, and keep your ears wide open." Hermione warned. "What if he's on his broom, or not even here?" Ron whispered. 

"If Harry's not here where do you think he'd be?  
He wouldn't be in Hogsmeade, he wouldn't be in Grimmauld Place with Sirius' Mother's portrait, he wouldn't be with his aunt and uncle, so unless you can think of a place where he would be, I suggest we stay here." Hermione argued, getting a little annoyed by her boyfriend.

They looked around everywhere. Every tree, every hole, every branch, every centimeter of ground they saw.  
It must have been a good 45 minutes until Draco heard crackling leaves.  
Instantly, he followed the source of the noise. Ron and Hermione quickly followed the Slytherin, the footsteps now becoming more rapid.  
"Harry. Please, talk to us." Hermione begged, but she got no answer.  
Leaving Draco no choice, he tugged off the cloak, revealing a starving, sleep deprived Harry. However, the boy did not turn around, but broke into a sprint.  
Draco however, was ready. He pulled out his wand and cast a hex to keep the boy in place.  
"Harry! We've been worried sick about you mate." Ron panted.  
The stuck in place Gryffindor did not answer, but instead looked down at the ground, hoping that when he looked back up the others would vanish. 

"Harry?" Hermione asked, concerned.  
The boy looked up at her, then looked at Draco. His gaze lingered for a few seconds before looking back down again. 

"Why don't we let Harry and Draco talk alone?" Ron suggested to Hermione. She nodded in understanding, and the two walked away where they couldn't hear the boys.  
"I've been worried about you, you know." Draco explained. "I thought you died or something."  
He searched the tan boy's face for any sign of emotion. There was none.  
"Do you love me?" Draco asked.  
A rush of anger ran through his body, pulsating his veins. "Of course I love you! I love you so bloody much, Merlin's beard Draco!" Harry screamed, wishing Draco'd understand.  
"Then why don't you want me! Why'd you push me back when I wanted to have sex with you? When I wanted to show you how much I loved you!" They were now both screaming at eachother.  
"Because I'm asexual! Asexuals d-"  
"don't like to have sex! I know! But they still CAN. If they WANTED to! Did you not want me? Your own boyfriend, your lover, hopefully future husband?" Draco cut Harry off and began to rant.  
"No! I did not 'want' you, Draco! I do not like the idea of sex! I think its GROSS and unnecessary!" Harry shouted, now desperate to make the blonde understand. 

By now, the hex had worn off and both boys' voices were strained from yelling. "Draco, I love you." Harry croaked, desperate to hear the words "I love you more".  
The taller boy shook his head. "No you don't Harry. You don't love me, and I don't love you." He had started to walk away, leaving the heartbroken boy under the invisibility cloak crying. 

"I don't love you."  
Those were the words that stuck with Harry. He had said it with so much meaning, so much emotion. He meant it. Draco didn't love him. And he thought that Harry didn't love him. Oh how he was so wrong. Harry wanted to say _I love you_ to the boy until it lost meaning. 

It had been six years since they graduated from Hogwarts, six years since he saw Draco. Harry gave up that day. He quit going to classes, mostly he just sat in the Room of Requirement. He couldn't bear facing his friends, none the less Malfoy. He spat the name with venom now.  
He lived across the street from Ron and Hermione, who were now happily married with two children. 

Draco was a potions master who had discovered two potions that were much help to the wizarding community. He was also married to Astoria Greengrass, with one child.  
But no matter what he did with Astoria could never compare to what he did with Harry. 

The raven haired boy told the Weasleys that he was going on a vacation. All he was doing was taking his broom back to that forest. He couldn't live anymore. Not with Draco and his family showing up in the newspaper frequently. Not with all the sickly pleasant smiles on everyone's faces. He'd bought a vial of poison, telling the shop keeper it was for a potion he was testing out.  
He'd also sent out two letters by owl. Did he really have to say who they were for?  
Harry had already written his will. He left his possessions to Ron and Hermione. The apartment wasn't written to anyone. He didn't care who took it, muggles could live in it for all he cared. 

Harry propped his broom up against a tree trunk. He lied down, taking in the beautiful scenery. He drank from the vial. His entire life flashed before his eyes, not wanting to relive any of that, he downed the entire contents of the tiny flask.  
His vision began to blur and he could feel his body losing feeling. 

_This. This is what death felt like? It's so peaceful..._ The dying Gryffindor thought to himself, exhaling his last breath and smiling as death welcomed him. 

An owl pecked on Ron and Hermione's window in the morning.  
"Hedwig!" Hermione said delighted.  
She grabbed the letter with her name and Ron's on it. "Maybe it's a postcard." She thought, tearing the envelope.

_Dear Ron and Hermione,_  
I'm sorry. So sorry. I shouldn't put you through this. I just couldn't live like this. He's everywhere, on the radio, the newspaper, in my memories. It killed me. I couldn't be happy, no matter how hard I tried. I'm sorry I had to go like this. Talk about brave. What a way for a Gryffindor to go out. You might want to know where I am. Technically my corpse now. I'm in my favorite place. I had to see it one last time before I went. I'm really sorry guys. But It hurt, It was torture. I'm a coward, and I'm sorry. I know this letter is short and pathetic, but I can't really think straight.  
Goodbye, Love Harry. 

"RON!" Hermione shouted, tears streaming down her face.  
"What's wrong?" He rushed in, taking the letter from her hands.  
"No. No, no no. He's not dead. He's not dead this is a joke, he's sound asleep right now. Please tell me this is a joke." Ron rambled, not wanting to face the reality of his best friend dead.  
While Hermione read the letter, Hedwig had already arrived at the Malfoy house.  
Draco was the only one home, with Astoria being a Hogwarts professor and Scorpious at school.  
He woke up early, due to the owl tapping on his window, a tear escaping her face.  
"Hedwig?" He wondered. The last time he saw her was back when they were at Hogwarts. Could it be her? She did look an awful lot like Harry's bird. Draco opened the window and let her perch on his arm. 

To Draco Malfoy  
From Harry Potter

"So this was Harry's bird." He thought. 

_Dear Draco,  
You probably don't even remember me. I'm Harry Potter, that one boy that was asexual back in Hogwarts that you dated? Yea that was me._

_Oh but how wrong was he. Of course Draco remembered Harry. How could he forget his one true love?_

_I couldn't stand seeing you with Astoria. I couldn't stand seeing you. Bloody hell, I couldn't stand hearing your name. On the radio, Daily Prophet, other newpapers, stores, everywhere basically. I always thought we'd be Harry and Draco Potter. Not Draco and Astoria Malfoy.  
That's why I'm dead now._

He stopped reading.  
I'm dead now.  
"No no no no no, this isn't real." He muttered to himself. 

_I couldn't smile, I couldn't laugh, I couldn't be happy. It was like when you walked away you took my happiness with you._

_I figured that I'm already dead, I might as well express my feelings.  
Seeing as I never had a chance to do so when I was alive._

_Draco Lucius Malfoy, I am in love with you and I will continue to be in love with you no matter what. I fell in love with you, fell hard, but I landed softly into your arms.  
I wish I wasn't asexual, I wish I was fine with sex so we didn't have to break up. Sex disgusts me, in general. No exceptions. I think it's unnecessary, disgusting, and quite weird. You always seemed to think that you were an exception. That just because you were my boyfriend I'd have sex with you. _

_If your lover asked you to do something you were highly uncomfortable with, would you do it?_

_Anyway, you might be wondering where I am. Or maybe you're not. I've already sent a letter to Ron and Hermione, so they might have buried me already. I'm in my favorite place, even though it's where my worst memory took place._  
I'm sorry Draco, and I'm not even sure what for. Everything, I guess.  
Goodbye, Love Harry. 

He set down the letter so quickly, he could have gotten whiplash. Draco immediately grabbed his broom and took flight, Hedwig following close behind. Soon enough, he reached to the forest where he met a crying Ron and Hermione.

He never wanted to see Harry's corpse. He never wanted to see the empty poison vial held loosely in his hand. Draco began to cry, grabbing Ron's attention.  
"You." He croaked, stepping forward.  
"You did this to him." Draco couldn't reply, mostly because it was true.  
"No it's not Ron. Harry wouldn't want this." Hermione calmed down her husband.  
They spent a good 15 minutes crying and hugging.  
"Where should we bury him?" Hermione asked, her voice strained.  
"How about in Godric's Hollow? With his parents?" Ron suggested, his eyes puffy and the occasional sniff coming out.  
"No." Draco whispered. "He'd want to be buried here. In his favorite place." Said Draco.  
Hermione nodded in agreement.

The funeral was held in a week in the forest. Not many people came, mostly because Harry didn't know that many people (that were alive anyway).  
Draco was sitting in the front row, along with all the Weasleys and some old professors.  
Why couldn't he just understand?  
He just didn't like sex.  
What was so hard?  
If Draco listened to Harry he wouldn't be here right now. His love wouldn't be dead right now.  
He'd wanted to see Harry ,to apologize, to forget Astoria and live with Harry. He finally knew what asexual meant.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay wow well it's been 1 day since i posted and I've gotten 200+ reads on Conversations already !!  
> ahh ty all im glad you like my writing and I don't plan to stop writing soon :^))
> 
> (social media in profile // hmu !!) 
> 
> headcanons / open  
> one shot requests / open  
> au requests / open


End file.
